Barbara Gordon
Origins Early Life Even as a young girl, Barbara wanted nothing more than to be a superhero. She and her best friend, Marcy, would spend endless hours designing superhero costumes and heroic identities for themselves. She even convinced her father to enroll her into self-defense classes. Thanks to her photographic memory, she obtained the rank of black belt in jujitsu at sixteen. At this precocious age, the seeds of Barbara's future crime-fighting career began to foment. Gifted with a photographic memory, she easily rose through the ranks of Gotham Heights High School and graduated early at the age of sixteen. That same period, Barbara earned herself a scholarship to Gotham State University. She became one of the University's youngest students, graduating with honors before she was even a legal adult. Batgirl Becoming Batgirl The Gotham City Police Department decided to host the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball at the Bristol Country Club. Dozens of Gotham City's most affluent leading citizens, including the likes of Bruce Wayne, and J. Devlin Davenport, were expected to attend. Barbara sewed a stylish, feminine version of Batman's costume based upon designs that she first conceived as a child. For the most part, she intended on crashing the party as this "Batgirl" merely to spite her father.1 When she arrived, however, she found that somebody else had decided to crash the party before her. A costumed criminal named Killer Moth and his cronies raided the country club, grabbing Bruce Wayne as a hostage. It was their intent to rob the charity proceeds as well as extort hundreds of thousands of dollars from Gotham's wealthiest patrons. Barbara now found herself acting as Batgirl in deed as well as in name. She tackled Killer Moth in the hopes of rescuing Bruce Wayne from his clutches. What she did not realize though, was that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman. He allowed Batgirl to "rescue" him so that he could sneak off to change into his "work" clothes. Returning to the scene with his sidekick, Robin, Batman discovered that Killer Moth had gotten the better of Batgirl. In order to free her from the morass of Killer Moth's silk-spinner gun, they were forced to let the criminals get away. Batman chided Batgirl harshly for her foolish antics and warned her against pursuing such a reckless lifestyle. Hearing such criticism from a man she idolized for so long was a shock for Barbara, but it did not deter her from her chosen path. Despite his disapproval, he sent her batarangs via Dick Grayson, who subtly revealed to her that he was Robin. Barbara was able to solve the case, and shortly after, Batman swore her in an oath and also revealed his identity. First Years As Batgirl To keep her identity secret, Barbara has a day job as a librarian. Telling her friends and family, she wants a few years to relax before finding a profession. Barbara works at night as Batgirl, her intelligence plays a huge part in capturing her enemies. She has found lots of success and amassed respect from her fellow peers and criminals alike. During these formative years, her bond with Dick Grayson grew considerably strong. The two soon were entwined in a romance. Phase 1 Batman Death Waltz Barbara is the first to attack Scarecrow, capturing him with Jason Todd and Dick Grayson. Bringing an end to the terrorist attack at the Christmas Eve Charity Ball. She also serves as a decoy with Jason and Dick when they go to Sionis Steel Mill to capture Black Mask. They fight the monstrous Killer Croc, eventually being overwhelmed. The trio was saved by Mister Freeze who send the monster tumbling into the sewer.